


Compliance

by outoftheashes, Wearingdeantoprom



Series: Under Holy Water [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Bonding, Bottom Sam, Captivity, Cardiophilia, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Marking, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Gaslighting, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mental Instability, NaNoWriMo, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owner Castiel, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Sam, Sounding, Stething, Top Castiel, Training, Victim Blaming, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, dark cardiophilia, forced stething, non-consensual fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Castiel says he doesn't plan on breaking Sam's spirit. He just wants to tame it a little. These are things Sam has heard before and he doesn't believe it for a second.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts), [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts), [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts), [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts), [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts), [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).



> As previously stated in part 1, please click out of this fic if you aren't comfortable with dark themes. 
> 
> Big shout-out to Holly/wearingdeantoprom for all her help this chapter! Especially with Cas.

Castiel places Sam gently on the floor as if he hadn't been kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs less than a minute prior. Sam scowls up at the angel. "Why the hell did you waste time leading me all over the damn market _naked?_ Why didn't you teleport me to your home right away?”

Sam strokes his bare throat, his chest tight. For once in his short, miserable life he misses the collar that told anyone looking at him that he had demon-tainted blood. It's been replaced by a brand in the form of a handprint on his chest. A brand that can switch sensations from one moment to the next. A brand that connects Sam to Castiel in a way he won't ever be free of unless another angel takes him off Castiel's hands. 

“If I want to parade you down main street naked it is my right to do so. You are lucky I'm not the type who enjoys leashes,” Cas replies coolly, wings fluttering. 

Sam hisses as pain shoots through his brand.

"That's true," Sam grudgingly admits, taking in the living room and it's wide open spaces and neutral grey tones. It's huge. There's no other word for it. Castiel is loaded. Which makes sense given the fact he's an angel. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. And I don't, _Castiel_."

"It would do you good to watch your tone... boy,” Cas says, eyebrow raising.

Sam winces as the pain in his brand increases. He always felt like he had a high pain tolerance - but _shit_ he can't even pretend this doesn't hurt.

"What will you do to me if I don't watch it?"

"My hope is that verbal correction will suffice but there are a number of techniques I can use if necessary,” Cas murmurs, shrugging one shoulder.

Sam shoots to his feet and crowds into the angel’s space. "You're not gonna break me.”

Cas tilts his head to the side. "I don't plan on breaking that vibrant spirit of yours. I just want to tame it a little."  

"Not the first time I've heard that."

“A tour?” Cas asks, reaching out to stroke Sam's lower lip with a thumb. 

Sam bats Cas's hand away. “Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel leaves Sam alone in the angel's library, which gives him ample time to put together an escape plan. He'd already memorized the layout of the interior and exterior features of Cas's home during the tour - the parts he let Sam visit, anyway. The bedrooms were off-limits for now, which suits Sam just fine. Tennis court, barbecue area, fenced yard, garden, 5 bathrooms. Who needs that many damn bathrooms? The grey color is boring as hell but he enjoys that the tiles in the bathrooms warm when he enters and he especially likes the hardwood floors throughout the house and giant fireplace in the living room.

And now it’s bedtime. Fuck. He can’t help but wonder if the angel is going to make Sam lay next to him. Sam knows angels don't sleep. So the only reason for them to share a bed would be for sex.

Sam shivers. God, he hopes Castiel has a low libido.

Castiel leads Sam up the stairs to a bedroom on the top floor. The carpet in the room is plush beneath Sam's bare feet and there is a king size bed in the room. Heavy drapes keep the light out and Sam makes a note to check and see if the window is bolted shut as soon as possible. The comforter on the bed looks fluffy and perversely inviting. 

"This is your room, Sam," Cas tells him. His tone is soft. It’s meant for secrets. He’s presenting Sam with this room like it’s a big deal.

And it is. Slaves don’t get their own sleeping quarters often. And if they do, it's a bunch of them huddled up in a tiny space. Slaves aren't considered important enough to keep comfortable, that's what Sam has always been taught.

A rush of relief floods Sam. "Thanks," he forces himself to say, keeping his tone as polite as possible.

"I want you to rest, Sam. Tomorrow morning we will have breakfast and I will go over the house rules with you."

"All right," he grumbles, quickly moving to his bed. "When do you need me up? Should I set an alarm?"

“9:00 am is fine. Both of us can have a late start tomorrow. There are clothes in the dresser. All for you. Wear whatever you'd like.”

That stops Sam in his tracks and he turns to stare at the dresser. _Interesting_. There’s an ulterior motive here. Has to be -

Sam gasps as his brand warms pleasantly. "Okay. 9:00 am it is." 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Sam wakes up hours before he needs to, thoughts of Meg, Andy, and Ava floating through his head. He groans when he reads the alarm: 6:40 am. Lovely. He hadn't even made an escape attempt the night before, he'd been _that_ tired. Or maybe it was angel mojo. Sam certainly wouldn’t put it past Cas to lull him to sleep.

Gingerly Sam crawls out of bed, getting up as quietly as he can and goes to the drapes, peeking under them. The windows aren’t bolted. They’re wider than he’s used to because Castiel is by far his richest owner to date - but he can escape.

Sam opens the window before he can even clearly think through his options. He’s on the second floor so there _is_ a drop but it isn’t unmanageable. He can do this. Sam starts to wiggle his way out, moving slowly so he won’t lose his footing and fall all the way down.

A hand and wing grab him before he can make it fully out the window, tugging him back in and throwing him onto the floor roughly. Castiel stands over him, wings raised outward, fanning in what Sam can only think of as _rage_. Sam whimpers, his brand burning. It isn’t excruciating - not yet. But it will be.

"You are _very_ lucky that I didn't catch you out of this house,” Cas says. His voice is a calm, quiet growl. It seethes with anger and is somehow worse than being yelled at. "Get up and remove your clothes.”

Sam gets up and quickly shrugs off his pajamas. Cas already made him walk around through the market naked, so he can’t say he cares about losing the ability to wear clothes inside the house.  

"Don't think that this is the only punishment you will receive," Cas tells him, stalking over to his dresser and begins emptying it of every single garment inside. "I am beyond disappointed in you." The word disappointment is bit out. "Not only did I rescue you but I gave you your own clothes. Your own room. Your own bed." Cas shakes his head and looks away. "I have been nothing but kind to you and _this_ is how you repay me. I will decide the rest of your punishment after our meal together."

They walk downstairs and Sam awkwardly sits, watching as Cas moves about the kitchen, his wings raised a little, preparing their breakfast in silence. Once finished, Cas places a bowl in front of Sam and sits across from him to eat.

Oatmeal with brown sugar and berries. Sam’s stomach tightens in hunger and he wants to slurp down the whole damn bowl but he must resist.

Sam pokes at the oatmeal, not taking a bite. "I've never heard of an angel who could cook."

“Eat,” Cas says, glaring at Sam’s hands.

"I'm not hungry."

"It’s not a request - you will eat," Cas says, placing his palms on the table as he stares daggers at Sam. "You didn’t eat at all yesterday, right? Certainly not at lunch or dinner. And I doubt the slave auctioneer fed you.”

“Of course he didn’t. And if you're allowed to starve me I should be allowed to decline a meal of my own free will,” Sam shoots back, raising his chin. “Certain things shouldn't be forced.”

"If you don't eat, I’ll use another method to give you sustenance."

"What kind of method?"

"Feeding tube,” Cas says simply.

"How do I know you haven't drugged my food?" Sam demands, still not taking a bite.

"What do I have to gain from drugging you?"

"Everything. You could fuck me without me resisting, make me pliable beneath your hands. You seem like the type who would enjoy that.”

Castiel's wings flinch and he looks away. "I had bought you in hopes that we could be mates but it’s not in me to force you.”

"What are you on about? Mates? Wouldn't that require us to be equals?” Sam asks, brow furrowing. “We aren't equal." 

"You're right. We aren't. I own you. You are an abomination and you are lucky that it was I who chose you and not the werewolf or nest of vampires who were salivating over you before I outbid them. I went to the auction house to find someone to warm my bed. I got you. Disobedient, ungrateful..." He growls the word. "I _saved_ you Sam. I saved you from becoming a blood whore or a meal for a hungry werewolf and by God I will save you from the demon blood in your veins.”

Castiel seems so... sincere.

It’s fucking creepy.

"How do you plan on saving me, huh? By making me a good little slave?"

"Your idea of a slave is very different than mine. I own you, yes... but I want a symbiotic relationship. I can be good to you Sam. I _want_ to be good for you. In turn, I expect your compliance. Follow the rules, be good for me and I will reward you. We will be intimate but I accept that this is something that must be earned. We must find a way to trust each other." Cas's face hardens. "A trust that you have already betrayed."

Sam's breath hitches and he squirms in his seat. "Are you gonna tell me what my punishment is yet?"  

“You will know when that bowl is empty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't think I've said this yet, but I'll continue to add tags as I complete new chapters. You won't need to worry about major character death but outside of that I make no promises. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and encouragement! They've really kept me going.
> 
> And another big thank you to Holly/Wearingdeantoprom for her continued help and support with Cas!

Sam takes a deep, cleansing breath before shakily scooping up a heaping spoonful of oatmeal and berries. He brings it up to his nose for a sniff before stuffing it into his mouth. A soft, barely there moan escapes him despite his desire to keep quiet. Sam doesn't want to give the angel any shred of satisfaction and he's already failed.

“Good?” Castiel asks. Cas’s wings do a dance before settling against his back.

“Yeah,” Sam grumbles. There’s no point lying. Cas knows. Besides, he’s already in deep shit and needs to try and undo the damage he's done. With previous owners Sam hasn’t had to worry about getting sent to a training facility because Sam isn’t worth enough to bother spending a fortune on. But Cas is an _angel_. He can easily afford throwing his money away on getting a subhuman properly trained if he chooses. Sam’s terrified of what a place like that would do to him. No doubt it would break what little spirit he has left -

“I mean it, Sam. Be sure to eat every bite.” Cas watches Sam avidly, not taking his eyes off him for even a second.

“You're such a fucking voyeur.” Sam’s cock twitches and he squeezes it painfully hard with his free hand to keep it soft. He eats his food uncomfortably quick, biting back the rest of his noises of approval.

"So? What's my punishment?" Sam asks as he scrapes the bottom of the bowl with his spoon and sticks the last morsel of food in his mouth.

“Before I forget, I need to collect your clothes,” Cas murmurs. “Follow me - since you apparently cannot be trusted.”  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and the angel glares at him before gracefully making his way up to Sam’s room. Castiel angrily throws Sam’s clothes into a woven hamper and Sam has to bite back a whimper of pain. “What are you going to do with them?”  
  
“For now, I’ll place them in my room for safe keeping,” Cas says coolly.  
  
Castiel has Sam wait in the hallway when they reach Cas’s room. For a brief second Sam contemplates trying to run but he’s not that stupid. Biding his time and having patience will likely do him some good.

Once the angel’s door opens he angles his chin to the nearest bathroom. "Get in there and use the toilet," Castiel commands.

Sam sighs and walks into the bathroom. "Can you look away while I do it?"

“No.”

Sam grits his teeth, takes his dick in his hand and closes his eyes. He pretends he’s alone and that helps him let go of his bladder and piss.

"Sit,” Castiel tells him when he’s done.

Sam arches one eyebrow before doing as he’s told. Anticipation has him feeling like he might lose his breakfast as he stares up at Castiel.

Cas digs a cock cage out of his pocket which kicks Sam’s heartbeat into overdrive. "I will prove that my aim is not to hurt you and _you_ will prove that you wish to be saved. That you can be good and useful." Cas opens the cage and kneels between Sam’s legs. It’s fucking _weird_ seeing the angel on the floor. “This style is called a Jail Bird,” Cas says fondly, stroking his fingers along the stainless steel.

“What if it doesn’t fit?” Sam asks, mouth dry. “It looks really small.”

“If it’s uncomfortable, consider it another part of your punishment. But it shouldn’t be terrible. The bars are rigid and won’t bend or pinch. And it looks quite beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Uh.” Sam’s not convinced. “Sure, beautiful. Yeah.”

Cas scowls. “I could make this a painful experience for you. It’s possible to attach what’s called punishment pins to the cage, so please keep that in mind before continuing on with your sarcastic tone.”

Sam can’t help but moan a little when the cage is placed on his cock. He regrets it as soon as the noise escapes him. Cas’s wings twitch and he swears the angel’s breathing has turned ragged. Because of _Sam_.

"If you're looking for complete and utter submission you chose the wrong slave. I wanna be free,” Sam shoots back.

Cas looks up at him with sad eyes and Sam yearns to kick him in the face until it’s battered and bloody. "That will never happen, Sam. You know that. The best future you can hope for is with an owner like myself who will treat you well. I will offer some freedoms as a reward and take them as punishment. Don't disappoint me and you will see that being here with me isn’t so bad."

After a few moments Castiel pulls something else out of his pocket and a spike of fear hits Sam directly in the stomach. Sam tries to speak but words fail him. He can only stare at the angel with his mouth parted slightly.

"Do you know what a sound is?”

"Yeah.”

Cas lubes up a stainless steel sound directly in Sam’s line of sight so he can’t possibly miss it. He takes Sam’s caged cock in his hand, putting more lube on the tip of his dick before carefully sliding the sound in.

Sam bites his lip to try and hold back a pathetic whimper.

"Do you like it?"

Sam ignores the question. “How long do I gotta wear this thing?”

“That’s up to you.” Cas doesn’t smile but a burst of pleasure rushes through the bond.

“On what? What do I gotta do?” 

“Work on your attitude.” Cas locks the sound into place and looks up to meet Sam’s eyes. “Follow the rules that I’ll outline for you.”

Sam pants as he stares at Cas. “I don’t have an attitude.”

“The fact that you openly talk back to me proves otherwise.” Cas _smirks,_ which is definitely not the response Sam had expected _._ He stands up and reaches out to try and take Sam’s hand. “Let’s get somewhere more comfortable.”

“Where would that be?” Sam asks, ignoring Cas’s hand.

Cas leads Sam to the living room and sits down, motioning for Sam to join him on the couch. Sam sits but not as close to Cas as he probably wants, keeping one couch cushion between them.

“Every room is open to you except for the basement. You won’t be chained at this time. If you try another escape attempt, however, you will be.”

Sam sits up straight, staring directly at Cas. “What’s in the basement?”

“Something I don't want you to get snagged on,” Cas says vaguely. “You are allowed to sleep in your bed but I require you to lay down with me in mine at least twice a week.”

“Why do you even have a bed?”

“Sometimes my grace gets depleted enough that sleep is necessary. And I like lazing around in bed on my days off just as much as any mortal.”

“You want sex. Don’t you?” Sam accuses, crossing his arms over his naked chest. “On the nights you want me in your bed.”

"I do expect sex in time. But that isn't news. It isn't a secret I’ve kept from you, I made my desires perfectly clear. However, I realize I need to earn it by treating you well first,” Cas says simply. “Keep up this attitude and you’ll be wearing that cage for months.”

“Oh, so you think you’re gonna be a good boy for me, too? Is that it?” Sam asks, rolling his eyes. “Putting me in a cock cage for _months_ would be cruel, by the way. And exactly the kind of thing previous owners would do in your position.”

“If you don't want to be locked up for months refrain from behaving the way you do. It's very simple. An owner can only take so much snark before they snap, I can hardly be blamed for getting tired of your mouth,” Cas shoots back, his wings raising as his voice gets louder.

“A lot of owners have said that to me," Sam points out. Then he wrinkles his nose in distaste. “God, you’re _just_ like them.”

“No, I’m not. I’ll prove it to you.”

Sam sighs, letting it drop. “Do you expect me to sleep in your bed tonight? Or can I have a day or two to work up to it?”

"You can choose the days of the week you sleep next to me."

“All right.”

"I’d like a kiss when I come and go from the house. Given the circumstances, it really isn’t asking much.”

“Where?”

Cas moves across the distance between them and presses a chaste kiss to Sam’s mouth. “Right here. And I think a kiss good morning and goodnight is fair as well since you are allowed to sleep alone,” Cas says before nipping at Sam’s lower lip.

“Do I have to cuddle with you on the nights I sleep with you?" Sam asks as he puts distance between them.

“Yes. I enjoy physical contact.”  

“I don’t. But I guess I have no choice given that I’m basically a whore.”

Cas shakes his head. “You aren’t… you aren’t a _whore_ , Sam. You belong to me - we belong to _each other._ ”

“Ah. So you don’t want to pimp me out to your friends?”

“No. You are all _mine._ If anyone tries to touch you ever again I’ll remove their hands,” Cas growls. He reaches out to possessively squeeze Sam’s thigh. “Do you have any more questions about what’s expected of you?”

“How will I be able to piss with a sound in my dick?” Sam asks irritably.

“You will have to ask permission,” Cas replies. The feathers of Cas’s wings fluff up and Sam forces himself to calm down. “And be polite about it otherwise you get to piss yourself.”

“Does that mean you’ll be around today? Don’t you work? What will happen with the sound on the days you leave?”

“You won’t be wearing the sound that long… maybe. And I have taken time off work. They knew I was interested in buying a slave so I won’t be expected back for some time.”

Sam sighs in relief at the first part. But he’s not happy he’ll be spending time with Cas 24/7 for the foreseeable future. “Can I go to my room?”

“Yes. But I require a kiss first, Sam.”

Sam winces because _fuck no_ but he squeezes his eyes shut and leans in. After a few brief moments he brushes his mouth against Cas’s. He wishes he could say he hates every second of the kiss - but he doesn’t. For a few seconds he melts against the angel, groaning at the contact. If he wasn’t wearing the cage he’d be hard just from a damn kiss.

_Stupid. Fucking. Bond._

It's not real. His desire is an illusion. It's all Castiel’s and Sam needs to cling to that.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s used to violence. He's used to being treated like he's lower than a family pet. He's even used to owners saying things similar to what Cas has said - but they never mean it. The angel seems to think what he's telling Sam is true though, that he means the words he's trying to sell him.

It's somehow worse.

How can he talk logic into a creature like Cas? Sam is getting the sense that he's unhinged even by angel standards. And the bar isn't exactly high in the first place. Azazel always warned him that angels were a disturbed bunch and so far the demon has been right. The yellow-eyed-demon might have been evil and dangerous but he’d _never_ raped Sam; he’d never owned him. He’d treated him like _family_ , like his favorite child.

The downside was that Azazel had wanted Sam, Ava, Andy, Lily, and Jake to help him start the Apocalypse. Which, okay, was pretty fucking deranged now that Sam’s older and wiser -

His thoughts are interrupted by a feeling more intense than anything he's experienced so far during his short time being bonded to Cas. Cas is jacking off - it’s the only explanation that makes sense.

Sam’s dick presses against the cold, unforgiving metal of his cage, struggling to get hard. He fucking hates it. He's supposed to take it like he's taken it most of his life. But, honestly, Sam's sick of taking it.

“Just fucking come already.”

The angel has to be touching himself at the worst possible time on purpose. It has to be because of Sam, because he's locked up tight, dick soft and pathetic in its cage. It _has_ to be yet another layer to his punishment.

A couple minutes later Sam bites his fist as he makes a disgusting mess. He had no clue he could come with a sound stuffing his cock - but that's exactly what happens.

Movement catches Sam's eye in the doorway when he comes down from his orgasm and his heart beats erratically when he sees Cas leaning against the door jamb, silently watching him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is close to being done (I think). I also have 4 other half-finished chapters because my muse is a dick and won't let me write in order. *pout* 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life (and force me to keep writing). 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna stop by and say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Kate (cardiaccadillac on Tumblr) for her invaluable help this chapter as I navigated a kink I'm still in the process of learning! You're fucking rad and I blame my growing interest in heartbeats entirely on you.

"I thought you were giving me alone time," Sam says and clenches his teeth. "You didn't even last an hour."

"You will get your alone time, Sam," Cas tells him. He doesn't hide how his eyes rake Sam's form. "I thought you might want to get cleaned up."

Sam arches a brow. “Can’t you just hand over your key and leave me the fuck alone?”

Cas smiles, touching the key around his neck. “No. You won't be released from your cage. We can use other methods to clean you up.”

Sam keeps a hand over his crotch. "Why are you smiling like that?"

_Fucking disturbing._

Castiel shrugs and his wings shift with the movement. Sam can’t help but watch them - as much as he dislikes the angel, he can grudgingly admit his wings are breathtaking. Blue, black, and a hint of purple.

“Because it's nice having you in my home.”

Sam mentally shakes his head, letting it go. He’s not sure he wants to know more than that anyway. “I take it _you_ wanna clean me up?”

"I do... But I can simply watch,” Cas replies, not making any effort to come closer.

“Does watching excite you?”

_Does humiliating me fucking excite you?_

“I’m not sure ‘excite’ is the word. But I do enjoy it.”

“Hmm.” Sam takes a deep breath. “Well, I’m ready when you are.”

Cas moves closer and leans over Sam, staring down at the cage. The angel hums upon seeing Sam’s mess up close. “Gorgeous.”

He didn’t think it’d be possible, but his recently spent dick twitches, reacting to Cas. 

Castiel reaches out as if to touch him and Sam flinches away. Cas lowers his hand. “Time to get up, pet.”

“I’m not a pet, don’t call me that,” Sam says as firmly as he can muster with the bond making him aroused all over again and stumbles out of bed. “I’m gonna clean up in the bathroom.”

_I’m disgusting._

“Ask me properly.”

“What do you mean, ask you properly?” Sam demands, eyes landing on Cas.

"I didn't think that I had to make a rule for simple manners," Castiel tells Sam, tone hard.

“How should I say it then?”

“‘Please don’t call me pet, I don’t like it’ would be considered adequate.”  

"I don't think I was rude. Maybe _you're_ the one who needs to learn some damn manners," Sam shoots back. Then he turns and marches to the bathroom.

"Please is the word we are missing here, Sam,” Cas calls after him, following at a leisurely pace.

Once in the bathroom, Sam is at a loss. “Can I shower?” He sighs when he forgets the magic word. “ _Please_ ,” he adds irritably.

“Yes. I’ll have cotton buds and antibacterial liquid soap ready for you when you're done. While in the shower though, I’d like you to think very hard about how you’d like to proceed. You’ve been hostile this whole time. I won’t stand for it, Sam. Correct your behavior or I’ll be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

“You’re not gonna join me in the shower?” he asks when he’s able to find his voice.

Cas quirks an eyebrow, probably thinking it’s a trick. Which, in fairness, he's only offering to keep further punishments at bay. “I’m choosing to give you space.”

"Thanks." He climbs into the shower and almost weeps at how luxurious it is. He can’t remember the last time he had a proper shower. Yeah, he hadn't been completely filthy when Castiel bought him - but only because he had been allowed sink baths. Buyers tend to prefer slaves who aren't covered in grime, at least while at an auction house. Harder to hide undisclosed injuries if the skin is clean.

Sam lays his forehead against the cool tile and lets the hot water beat down on him, distractedly washing his chest, armpits, and stomach. He has to admit it feels pretty damn great. For the first time since being sold to Cas he feels _happy._

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t know how long he stays in the shower but he guesses at least 20 minutes before climbing out and wrapping a towel around himself, his skin pink as beads of water drip down his body.

Cas is sitting on the toilet lid doing a crossword puzzle. “I’m glad the shower improved your mood.”

“It did,” he promises.

Castiel licks his lips, looking directly at Sam. “You can have one whenever your behavior is favorable.”  

“I appreciate that.” Sam drops his towel, hesitantly moving towards Cas so he can grab the antibacterial soap but Cas won't give it up.  

There's a deep, dark hunger in Cas's eyes and it makes Sam run hot and cold at the same time. “I want to touch you, Sam.”

“I know,” he rasps. “I can _feel_ it.”

Castiel strokes his thumbs along Sam’s hip bones. “Let me.”

Deep down Sam knows he’s supposed to say ‘no.’ He knows he doesn’t even _like_ Cas. But it’s hard to hold onto when all his emotions are being drowned out and replaced with feelings that don't belong to him. His hands settle on top of Cas’s shoulders.

The touch is taken as permission because in seconds Castiel is taking his caged cock into his hand and squeezing out a dab of liquid soap onto a cotton ball. Desire surges through the bond and Sam’s legs buckle, almost giving out. Cas’s chest heaves and he lunges forward, tongue darting out to caress Sam’s soft, pathetic cock though the bars of the cage.

_What have I done?_

He shoves on Cas’s shoulders but the angel doesn't budge. “You have to wait awhile longer before trying to run from me, Sam.”   

“Fuck off!”

Castiel quirks a brow, wings fluttering around him a few seconds before they settle down again. He stares at Sam a few awkward moments before starting to work the bud into the hard to reach nooks and crannies of Sam's cock cage, cleaning him thoroughly. “I'm trying to help.”

Sam’s torn between laughing hysterically and puking his guts out. “Newsflash - I don’t fucking like you. You aren't _helping_ me. You’re violating me every time you touch me.”

Cas’s wings flinch. “Come with me to my bedroom.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I want you to listen to my heart.”

“Uh… why?” Sam glances around Cas’s room but sees nothing of interest so his gaze focuses on the angel.

“It’ll be intimate. And I want that closeness with you. I _crave_ it. With time, I think you’ll come to enjoy it, too,” Castiel says as he pulls off his own shirt. After that he goes over to his computer desk and retrieves a stethoscope from the clinical bag beside it. “For now, however, I don’t mind you simply tolerating this need of mine. But you _will_ use the stethoscope on me before the day is over, Sam.”

Sam’s chest tightens. His breath comes out in small gasps. “You’re gonna force me?”

“Shh,” Cas says, hushing Sam as he enters his space. He gently places the stethoscope around Sam’s neck before caressing his cheeks and lips. “It looks good on you.”

Sam turns his face away with a growl. “I didn’t say you could touch me.”

Castiel chuckles and shakes his head. “Touching you isn't a crime, Sam. I've been lenient so far but you're making it difficult.”

“How are you not like my previous owners again?” Anger swells in Sam’s chest and he’s about to hit the angel when Cas suddenly turns away and climbs onto his bed.

“Come here,” Castiel murmurs, gesturing at his lap.

Sam’s eyes narrow. “I swear to God if you’re trying to rape me -”

“Oh, please,” Castiel says, rolling his eyes. “There’s no need for your frightened heart to be beating so quickly. Get on the damn bed.”

Sam warily climbs onto the bed and straddles Cas’s lap, fully aware that his naked body is uncomfortably close to the angel. His only saving grace is the stupid cage. At least his dick can't get hard. At least it can't betray him. “Now what?”  

“The diaphragm is better for the types of sounds I want you to hear,” Cas says. “The bell is on the other side of the chestpiece but you won't need it. Be careful with my Littmann, Sam.”

He can feel the underlying threat down to his bones. The stethoscope means a lot to Castiel so he better not ruin it.

Sam licks his lips and tries to ignore how Cas’s eyes follow the moment. “Okay. Where exactly do I put it?”

“Feel for the apex beat with your fingers below my left nipple. Aim for the gap between my ribs. Then use the stethoscope on the apex of my heart.”

“Okay. How will I be able to hear any instructions you have while I'm listening to your heart?” Sam asks, mostly to be difficult.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You'll hear my voice, the sound will just be muted. Hold the stethoscope in whatever position is the most comfortable for you.” He brushes his fingertips against Sam's. “Your fingers are thick, so I think you should avoid the cigarette style hold.”

Sam jerks his fingers away from Cas’s and searches for the apex beat, worrying his lip between his teeth as his finger dips between the gap in Cas’s ribs. His breath stutters out when he finds it.

“I knew you could do it, Sam,” Castiel says, voice rolling over him, warm and happy. “Keep going.”

He shakily unwraps the stethoscope from his neck. It seems high-end and expensive to Sam but, then again, most things do. After a couple moments of fiddling he places the earpieces in his ears before awkwardly grabbing the part where it connects to the black tubing and replaces the fingers on Castiel's chest with the diaphragm.

He doesn't hear Castiel moan so much as sees his mouth part and eyes dilate. Sam whines as heat floods his body and he does his best to block out the sensations so he can focus on the task at hand.

Cas's heart beats at a much slower pace than his own. Nothing about it screams ‘monster.’ It's strong and sure. Disturbingly human. Would it beat so slowly if the angel were chasing Sam? If he were raping him?  

The thought has Sam gritting his teeth and increasing the pressure on the chestpiece. Castiel moans again. His head tilts back, throat exposed. A wave of lust slams through Sam and he squirms on Cas’s lap. The angel grips his hip with a steady hand.

“How does my heart sound to you? Is it as beautiful as yours?”

Sam doesn't reply.

“You know what would be fun, Sam?”

Sam sighs. “What?”

“Check the pulse at my wrist while you're listening to my heart. Look for the radial pulse on the thumb side.”

“Yeah,” Sam grumbles, roughly digging his fingers into Cas’s wrist. “There. Found it.”  

Castiel doesn't seem to mind that Sam is purposely not being gentle. In fact, he seems to be getting off on it, which only makes Sam angrier.

“Pay close attention now. Count the beats per minute. Each lub-dub you hear through my Littmann is one beat. Tell me what you notice.”

Sam does, squirming all the while. “52 beats in a minute. Sounds fine to me,” he finally snarls, taking the earpieces out and throwing Cas’s Littmann on the bed. It's then that he notices the marks on Castiel's skin from the diaphragm. An oddly satisfied feeling creeps in at the knowledge he'd used enough pressure to leave marks on an _angel._

“Lay down,” Cas demands, tone hard.

There's a 'no’ on his tongue. Better yet, a ‘fuck you’, but any disagreement dies in his throat. Castiel is furious. Probably because he threw the stethoscope.

Sam keeps his mouth shut and lays down on his side, body stiff and waiting for the physical blows to start.

But the blows never come. Instead, Castiel wraps an arm around Sam's middle. A wing follows, cocooning him. The angel makes no move to take it further even though his cock is thick and interested against Sam's ass.

“You might not like me at the moment but you will learn to love me,” Cas whispers hotly against the nape of Sam's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is coming along and should be up by the end of the month! Any kinks in particular you guys are hoping to see? Lemme know down below and I might just add it to my list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Holly/Wearingdeantoprom for her help with Cas. This story wouldn't be what it is without her. 
> 
> And thanks to all of *you* guys for your interest and support. Thank you for your comments. It's kept me going.
> 
> Edited to add: I've read through the kinks people are wishing to see in the future. Vague spoilers but some of them will definitely be happening - especially in chapter 5 and 6.

  
A few minutes is all it takes for Sam to feel like he is crawling out of his skin and needing to escape. The angel's warm, hard cock against his ass is too much. Castiel makes no move to take care of it, which is the most infuriating part. He sits up, hoping the angel will let him go without a fight.  
  
"And just where do you think you’re going?" Cas's voice cuts through the silence.  
  
Sam's chin rises defiantly even as his heart speeds up, thumping with worry. "When you laid out your rules you made it clear I could go nearly anywhere I wanted. Was that a lie?”  
  
"It wasn't. But right now you are pleasing me so you can stay put."  
  
Sam grits his teeth. He doesn't lay back down. "You make it difficult to want to stay when I can feel your dick, Castiel."  
  
Cas gives Sam a small smile. "You say that as if I have made any effort to use it."  
  
"If you aren't interested in using it perhaps you should keep it away from me," Sam grouses.

Sam isn't used to near constant attention. In the past, his owners would put him up on a shelf until they had use for him. Only then would they dust him off and play. He’s a novelty that wears off quickly, in part due to his sour attitude.

Castiel is a different creature entirely. Needy in ways Sam can't grasp.

"I'm simply trying to help you adjust to my closeness. You need to get used to it.” Cas is still lounging on the bed as if Sam isn't about to bolt.  
  
Sam eyes the outline of Castiel's clothed crotch. "What's your motive here, huh?”  
  
"My motive is to enjoy some quiet time with you." Cas’s voice has an edge to it. His wings flutter beneath him. If he were upright Sam's sure they'd be flaring out in displeasure.  
  
"Fine." Sam sighs through his nose and lays back down, taking care to stay near the edge of the bed.

Cas wraps an arm around Sam and pulls him closer. He nestles his nose into the nape of Sam's neck.  
  
Sam's whole body stays tense and he is barely breathing, especially when he remembers what will happen if Castiel actually lets him leave.

_I'll have to kiss him._

Cas strokes a hand down Sam's arm. " Good,” he purrs. "Now relax."  
  
Pleasure surges through the bond and Sam lets out a small gasp. "No.”

Cas hums. " You are safe here, Sam. Let yourself enjoy this.”  
  
"Or maybe you should feel lucky I haven't run away," Sam shoots back grumpily.  
  
"If you ran, I would find you... you would not want to know what would happen then,” Cas warns.  
  
"I didn't mean literally," Sam says, shivering. "I meant getting out of your bed and putting some space between us, you fucking psychopath.”  

Cas squeezes Sam's throat, a clear sign he wants Sam to shut up. One of his wings partially covers Sam like a blanket. “I enjoy having you here in my bed. The proximity.”  
  
"I don't understand why.”

"What is there to understand?" Cas asks. "I can sense that under that prickly exterior of yours, you are beautiful on the inside, despite the tainted blood. You'll be a lovely companion... eventually.”  
  
"If all you wanted is a companion, why not woo someone of your own kind? Sam counters. "Wouldn't you rather have someone who is  obedient and eager to please?”  
  
"You will become what you need to be,” Cas replies sweetly. He kisses Sam's neck gently, lips ghosting over his skin.  
  
Sam's breath hitches and he squirms when he feels Cas's mouth. "S-stop," he pants. "No more kissing me."  
  
Cas chuckles, his wing tightening around him. "Why should I?"  
  
Sam turns over onto his back so Cas can see his dick pressing insistently against his cage. "Because it hurts."

Not entirely true.

"Poor thing." Cas removes the key from around his neck so he can carefully take Sam out of the cage. " There you go." He caresses Sam's hip, every touch screaming _mine_ and _I own you._  
  
Sam stiffens, fear slamming into him. He rolls back onto his side and tries to keep his naked dick away from Cas. "I wasn't trying to get out of the cage.”

“I’m not finished kissing you."  
  
Sam whimpers, cock twitching. "Why not?"  
  
Cas bites at the place where Sam's neck connects to his shoulder. "Don't ask stupid questions."  
  
"You're trying to get me off," he hisses. His half-hard dick seems to be proof of that.  
  
"Enough of your baseless accusations."  
  
"Or what?" Sam demands, watching Cas over his shoulder.

Cas rolls his eyes. "You’re exhausting." He sits up. "Not everything is a threat or an advance. My wants are more simple then you make them out to be.”  
  
Sam turns over and tries to pull Cas back down. "If you're leaving, put the cage on first."  
  
"And if I'm not?"  
  
Sam hesitates. "I don't know.”

Cas bends to kiss Sam's mouth. "I will cage you again when we are finished."

It feels like he's flying into the sun as he kisses Cas back. "Okay.”  
  
Cas lets out a soft moan and strokes Sam's face as he kisses him harder. Cas's moan goes straight to Sam's cock. A part of Sam is terrified Cas will touch him. The rest is just as horrified the angel will leave him this way.

  
Cas kisses his way from Sam's jawline to his throat. "Ask for it," he says, nipping Sam's Adam’s apple. It doesn't sound like a request. "Ask me to pleasure you."  
  
"Don't touch my dick," Sam says as firmly as he can. He knows he can't get out of this without some form of groping but he's hopeful he can avoid the worst of it. Even while nearly overcome with lust he knows he doesn't want the angel’s cock anywhere near his ass.  
  
Cas bites Sam's neck again. "Is that the only place I can't touch?"

Sam lets out a keening whine. “Where else did you want to touch?"

Cas drew his hand across Sam's chest, avoiding his nipples. "Everywhere."  
  
Sam trembles, arching into the contact. "D-don't touch my hole or my cock. Everywhere else is fine."  
Cas hums and moves so he can wrap his mouth around one of Sam's nipples.  
  
Sam's breath stutters and his hips jerk at the action. "F-fuck.”  
  
Cas strokes down Sam's belly and moves to kiss his mouth again. Pleasure thrums through the bond and Sam can only conclude it's because Cas is free to kiss him.

"Mmmm." Cas trails his hands down Sam's arms and kisses him again. " Do you want to come?"  
  
"How would you let me come?" Sam asks, pulling back enough so he can watch Cas's face.

"Any way you want to," Cas replies, his wings shifting on his back.

"Then I want to come by my own hand," Sam immediately decides.  
  
"Only if I can clean you after.”  
  
"I guess," Sam says. The words tumble out too fast without thinking them through.

  
Cas draws Sam into yet another kiss. "Go on. Touch yourself for me."

Sam snakes a hand down between them and begins tugging on his cock at a fast, unforgiving pace. He bites his own lip to try and quiet his noises but it doesn't work.

Soon, he makes a mess in his fist.    
  
Cas brings Sam's hand up and licks the palm and fingers with a low groan. Sam sucks in a breath, his eyes falling shut so he doesn't have to see what the angel is doing.  
  
A few heartbeats later, Sam pulls away. "I'm gonna go."  
  
"So soon?"  With a sigh Cas reaches for Sam's cage.

"Yeah. I already stayed longer than I'd intended,” Sam replies, watching every move the angel makes.

Cas runs his hands up Sam's thighs before cupping his soft cock in his hand like it’s a precious thing. A soft whine escapes Sam as he watches Cas put the cage back on.  
  
“Good boy."

"I'd prefer to be called Sam," Sam says coolly as he rolls away from Cas and gets out of bed. "I'll be in the library if you need me."  
  
"All right, _Sam_ .” He purrs the name. It rolls off his tongue like sin.  
  
Sam grits his teeth, reaching a hand out to lean on the doorway. "Goodbye, _Castiel_ .”

* * *

 

  
"It's time for you to prepare dinner."  
  
“That wasn't in your rules.” Sam frowns up at Cas from his place in the comfy chair. He glances at the clock in the library and realizes the angel left him alone for a solid three hours.  
  
Cas’s wings flutter, showing off his annoyance. " How else would a disrespectful abomination like yourself spend their time? You will be making dinner and doing a few household chores throughout the week. Cleaning and laundry. Nothing too strenuous. On weekends, you may relax.”

Sam bites back a mouthy retort. "What do you want me to make? Or should it be a surprise?"  
  
"Whatever you like.”  
  
"What if I make something you don't like?" he asks, dread building in his belly.

 _Maybe it's a test. Maybe if I fail he’ll beat the shit out of me and rape my broken body._  
  
"Then I guess I will be making myself a sandwich." Cas replies. "I’m not picky."  

Sam stares at Cas a few moments, trying to find any clues hidden behind his uncomfortably blue eyes. "Okay, I'll go.”  
  
Sam takes a deep, cleansing breath and nods again, heading for the kitchen. Once there he brainstorms possible meal options and ultimately decides on penne pasta with chicken and asparagus. Sam brings a pot of lightly salted water to boil before adding in the pasta and turns his attention to the chicken, cutting it into cubes.  
  
Sam places chicken in the skillet and seasons it with salt, pepper, and garlic powder then jumps in surprise and picks up a knife in reflex when hands caress his bare shoulders. “Don't you have anything better to do than watch me cook?” he growls.  
  
"No, I don't," Cas replies. The angel is smiling. Sam can _feel_ it. "That knife would have done little to protect you.”  
  
"Perhaps not this one," Sam says, returning his attention to the food. "But I've heard tales of how to destroy angels. One of them must be true."  
  
"At least one, yes. It won't be found in this house, though.”  
  
Sam snorts and stirs the meat. "It's in your best interest to tell me as little as possible."  
  
Cas laughs but there's a hardness to it. It lacks genuine pleasure. Sam senses the anger bubbling beneath the surface. "You are such an ungrateful little thing, aren't you?”  
  
Sam cringes but doesn't take his eyes off the chicken. "Not the first time you've called me ungrateful. I'm sure it won't be the last.”  
  
"You better learn how lucky you are. _Fast._ ”

  
"You keep saying you aren't like the others. Tell me, Castiel, how is threatening me going to show me you're different?” Sam snaps in return.  
  
"That was a statement, Sam. There was no threat attached to it." Castiel is _angry._ His wings flutter, unable to stay still.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and pours the meat mixture on top of the penne pasta that is now in a separate bowl off the stove and mixes it all together. Then he turns to face Cas, crossing his arms over his chest. “The threat is implied. It's unknown and vague on purpose. I may be subhuman but I'm not an idiot.”  
  
"I have never done anything to harm you nor will I." Cas shrugs. "You are making this entire situation more difficult for yourself than it needs to be."

“Dinner's ready,” Sam snarls. “I don't suspect you'd allow me to go to bed early?”

“Never. You can't skip meals. You can't get away that easily.” Castiel takes the big bowl of pasta and heads for the table. “Come.”

In moments like these Sam wants to tear the angel's throat out with his teeth. Instead, Sam grabs silverware and plates before following him out of the kitchen.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam disobeys once more and is punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more thanks to Holly/Wearingdeantoprom!

Over the next two weeks, Sam follows the rules. He does housework and cooks as often as Cas asks. While boring, he finds it oddly calming. It's nice to have something non-sexual to do with his hands. It's nice to escape inside his head and exist somewhere else for awhile. Away from Cas.

Sleeping in bed with Cas is harder to manage. He only gives in on the seventh day after Cas throws an expensive vase in rage. The nights he spends with Cas, he barely sleeps and upon waking he finds Cas watching him. On day eleven Cas removes Sam's cage right before bed and Sam panics. Yes, he hates the cage  but it’s his _protection._ With the cage on, Sam can’t get hard and Cas can't touch him the way he wants to.

Now he's free to grope Sam whenever he pleases. He hasn't but Sam's biding his time. _Knows_ Cas can't keep his hands to himself.

What's worse, Cas won't let him go outside. Not even in the expansive backyard. He’s not allowed to feel the grass or dirt between his toes. His only hope of seeing the sun is by sitting near windows and sunbathing that way.

It's not the same. He has a long, loud argument with Cas about it but he won't budge. Sam insists it'll improve his mental health but Cas can't hear it, can’t possibly believe he's in the wrong here. At the end of the day, the fault must be on Sam.

Sam's crawling out of his skin. _Fuck_ Cas. Fuck him and his insistence that the outdoors is something he must _earn_ . If Sam's supposedly not just a slave, if he's meant to be Cas’s mate and companion, shouldn't this be a fucking _right_?

 

* * *

 

 

He needs a change of scenery. Even just a few minutes will do. It's Saturday, which means Sam has no chores. It's also lunchtime so Cas is distracted with preparing their meal. Perhaps it's stupid but he finds himself creeping in the direction of the basement. Perfect time to try to catch a glimpse of what's behind the door.

Every time the floor creaks Sam cringes and freezes in place, holding his breath as he strains to hear Cas. He asks his heart to stay steady, so Cas remains oblivious.

 _You can do this_ . _You have to do this._

It's not that he's trying to escape - well, that's not entirely true. He _wants_ to get the fuck out of here. But right now it's more about needing a change of pace. It's about wanting to collect information. It's about wanting to know why Cas disappears to the basement daily and it's the only place Sam can't follow.

He reaches the door and hesitates a few heartbeats before touching the knob.

“You want to act like an untamed beast? Fine. You can stay with _my_ beast.”

Sam tries to turn around, tries to open his mouth to explain - but it's too late.

Cas touches him and he fades away.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam wakes up cold and shackled.  
  
It comes back in pieces. Touching the door knob to the basement. Cas's voice behind him. Blackness.  
  
He gulps when he hears a whine. It's not coming from him and sounds distinctly non-human. "Castiel?"

  
"I cannot begin to describe what a bitter disappointment you are to me right now, Sam." Cas's voice is quiet. Barely holding back his fury. Sam can tell because his brand flares with discomfort.

"I always disappoint you. Sell me and be done with it,” Sam replies simply. “You wouldn't be the first.”

“I warned you not to go into the basement.”

“It's not my fault you're an idiot,” Sam spits out, letting his own anger get the better of him. It's either that or be overcome with fear. Being any more vulnerable in front of Cas than he has to be doesn't appeal to him. “I've made my desires perfectly clear but you ignore me at every turn. So why should I respect what _you_ want?”

Cas scratches one of his pet's heads behind the ears as one of the others bumps his free hand. God, what _is_ it? It seems almost dog-like but the monstrosity is too big. It has too many heads and other features he can’t make out in the shitty lighting.

"It amuses me that you dare to insult me with the term 'idiot'. You are nothing but a pot calling the kettle black." Cas turns his eyes from his monster to Sam. "You are _mine_. I will outlive you. You will be mine until you die."

  
"There’s nothing for me here," Sam says, shifting uncomfortably on the ground. The chains don't have much slack, don't let him move far. "I wish you could get it through your head that this is a waste of fucking time. Cut your losses, Cas. Find a mate who's the same species. Find a mate who will live forever. Let me go.”

Cas moves away from the dog-like _thing_ and it whimpers and tries to follow him for affection. He kneels in front of Sam, eyes glowing electric blue. “You called me Cas,” he breathes out.

 _Shit._  
  
For over two weeks, he'd refused to give Cas the pleasure of calling him what he wanted. Sure, he'd said ‘Cas’ in his head but never with his mouth.

Until now.  
  
Sam tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "I did," he says miserably. "Is that the only part you're willing to hear? I said far more important things than your preferred name."

"If you continue to live in this fantasy of being free, you will never be happy. You need to get it out of your head." Cas reaches out as if to touch Sam’s face but pauses. His eyes narrow and his head tilts to the side. "You were manipulating me.”

  
Sam frowns at Cas, not lowering his gaze because this is important. "Me? Manipulating _you_ ? Excuse me, but _you_ are the immortal being. _You_ are the one who bought a slave. _You_ are the one who  taunted me about owning me til the day I die. And yet you're trying to say I'm the crazy or bad one? Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

  
Cas shakes his head. "You’re calling me by my preferred name to make me listen to you. To make me give in to you… No. This isn’t going to go your way.”  

Sam groans. He'd touch his face if his hands weren't shackled. “Just punish me and leave already.”

  
Cas's mouth sets into a hard line and he stands up. "Cerberus doesn’t like people. Because you chose to break my rule of not entering the basement, you have earned yourself a night down here. With him.”  

  
Sam rattles his chains. His whole body is slick with sweat, even the skin of his wrists, at the thought of being with that _thing_ all night. It's then that he notices a empty plastic water bottle near his thigh. "One night, huh? What's gonna happen tomorrow?”  
  
The punishment seems too mild. But maybe he’s misjudging the beast. Maybe it will be hell when Cas leaves and he's alone with it.

  
"I will tend to Cerberus and see if you have had a change in attitude."

  
"What kind of change in attitude are you expecting?" Sam asks curiously. "Do you want me to grovel at your feet?"

"No,” Cas says coolly. "But a little gratitude would be nice.”

“How do you want me to show it then? With a kiss?”

One of the house rules that Sam hasn't been able to avoid is kissing Cas, at minimum, good morning and good night. While Sam tries not to initiate, he participates. It wouldn't be so bad if Cas was terrible at it. But he isn't. Every kiss has Sam's body perking in interest, ready to respond.

“That would be a good start.”

A good start…

Oh _no_.

_Maybe I'll never get out of this hell hole._

“I take it I won't be eating?”

“Are you hungry?” Cas asks.

Should he be honest? Lie? It's hard to know what will serve him better. “Well, you were in the middle of making lunch, right? Because… yes. I'm hungry,” he admits.

Cas nods. "This is a punishment, not torture. I’ll bring you and Cerberus some lunch."

"Are you gonna..." Sam pauses, hating that he is squirming and defenseless. "Uh. Feed it to me? Considering I'm a little tied up at the moment."

“I suppose I will have to,” Cas replies, smiling briefly before slipping out of the basement.

Sam gulps, keeping his eyes on Cerberus. He stays as still and unassuming as possible but the thing still growls so loud Sam's bones damn near vibrate.

When Cas returns, he goes to Cerberus. He doles out fresh and dry foods in three separate bowls for the three heads. He pets the beast as the heads snap at each other, fighting for the best bits.

Cas teleports and in a few blinks he is back inside the basement. This time he sits cross legged before Sam and folds his wings behind him. There is cold cuts, fruits, cheeses, and a few vegetables on a big plate in Cas’s hand.

Sam stares down at the plate, his stomach rolling at what he knows is coming next. Cas’s fingers near his mouth. Maybe even _in_ his mouth. Not good. "Are you having any?"

“A few bites of the strawberries, perhaps.”

“Okay,” Sam says faintly, forcing himself to look at Cas directly in the eyes. “I'm ready.”

Cas selects a piece of meat first, rolls it neatly and offers it to Sam. He takes a bite, trying to avoid Cas's fingers.

“Good?” Cas asks, watching him.

“Yes,” he says after swallowing his bite. His pulse jumps at Cas’s stare. Cas licks his own lips and selects a strawberry next. Sam takes a deep, cleansing breath before biting into the fruit, his lips brushing against Cas’s fingers. Pleasure zings through the bond and Sam whines, droplets of juice sliding down his chin.

Cas uses a thumb to stroke the juice off of Sam's face then offers the thumb for Sam to clean. Sam leans forward as much as the chains allow and tentatively licks the pad of Cas's thumb. This time he moans, low and long when his mouth touches Cas.

Cas shifts closer until their knees press together. He grabs a piece of cheese next and holds it near Sam's lips. Sam shivers as he chews it, chest heaving. He begs his stupid dick to stay soft but of course it doesn't listen. It perks up, half hard and growing wetter by the second.

“I can feel your arousal,” Cas says, eyes bright.

“So?” Sam rasps. “You don't gotta focus on it.”

"I can't decide if putting my mouth on you would defeat the purpose of your punishment or add to it."

“Are you sure you don't know?”

"On one hand, it would bring you pleasure. On the other, you’ll be embarrassed afterwards.”

Sam's stomach twists and his eyes slam shut. “I don't know what you want me to say.”

“You don't need to say anything,” Cas purrs. “Keep eating.”

A few bites of various foods later, Sam's dick is fully hard and dripping precome steadily. He _hates_ himself for what he needs to say. In part because Cas has gleefully informed Sam of what he's thinking regarding Sam's arousal. How can Sam be so fucking pathetic after that and still have hope of relief? “Please! Stop or help me.”

“Help you how?” Cas asks sweetly.

Sam wiggles so his cock bobs. “Stop feeding me or…” he chews on his lip. “Come on. Don't make me say it.”

“You _will_ say it, Sam.” Cas’s voice hardens. Demanding obedience. “You'll either say it or clean your plate.”

“Suck me. Suck my dick. Please, I just… I really need to come, it's all I can think about, _please_ ,” Sam says. _Begs._

For a terrible moment, when Cas puts down the plate of food, Sam thinks Cas is going to leave. But he doesn't. He bends down and _licks_ the head of Sam's bare cock with his warm, wet tongue. It's infinitely better than Sam's own hand. He rolls his hips, chasing the orgasm he already feels building inside him.

But then Sam can't move his hips at all. Cas pins him with his angelic strength and sucks the head of Sam's dick into his mouth, sliding all the way down on Sam's cock. He deepthroats Sam long enough his toes curl before pulling back so only the tip is in his mouth and caresses Sam lazily.

“Make me come or _stop_!”

Cas ignores Sam, continuing to lick and tease him until _right_ before he's about to come - then he pulls off and tugs on Sam's balls, ruining it. “As you wish.”

Tears slip down Sam's cheeks and he averts his eyes, wishing he could hide his face. Shame courses through him because he can’t even call this sexual assault. He'd asked Cas to pleasure him. No matter what, that fact can’t be denied. 

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Cas nods and stands up, sending the now dozing Cerberus a look of approval. “I'll come back later to see how you're faring.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this update, guys. I got caught up in writing bangs. It's a lot better now, thankfully! 
> 
> Holly/Wearingdeantoprom is my roleplay buddy and now an official co-writer for this fic. Say hello to the woman who helps me so much with Cas! If the beginning with the heartbeats and ending with the come seem off, blame me. I wrote that without her, oops.

When Cas returns, Sam doesn't even have to ask - he's not getting out of the basement. Cas frees one of Sam's hands and places his Littmann in it. “Keep track of your heart. Learn it. I want you to hear how beautiful it is. Understand why I love it. Hear it pounding? I want it slower, Sam. Get under 70 beats per minute and maybe I'll let you come back upstairs. Pray to me when you think you've done as I've asked.”

“Are you serious -"

He shuts up when Cas's wings move and his brand flares with pain.

Yes. Cas is serious.

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

 

Sam thinks it'll be easy - at first. He takes his pulse manually every hour but each time his heart reaches around 70 beats, the fucking demon dog _lunges_ for Sam and ruins his progress.

He's starting to think Cerberus hates him and somehow _knows_ what Sam's trying to achieve.

The sixth time Cerberus fucks with Sam, it comes to his attention he hasn't used the stethoscope.  

It's difficult in chains but Sam manages to place the diaphragm beneath his left nipple. His heart thunders at a rapid pace, strong and true. It doesn't sound beautiful to him at all. It sounds more like a death sentence.

 

* * *

 

  
"Hey!" Sam yells, voice hoarse from all his screaming. "Castiel! Castiel, don't leave me in here, I'm under 70 beats!”

It could be hours later. Or days. Hell, it could have been weeks before Sam hears footsteps. Cas opens the door to the basement and appears. He walks up to Sam, raises a hand at Cerberus and clenches it into a fist. At once, the beast lays down with its heads on the floor in perfect obedience.

Sam trembles, staring up at Cas with tear-filled eyes. "Please," he says, voice wavering, close to losing all composure. "I'll do anything. Just please let me out of the basement. It's so cold."  
  
"Are you prepared to behave and obey?" Cas asks. He takes his Littmann away from Sam. A good sign. "Cerberus obeyed with a simple hand gesture. Are you willing to do the same?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm ready to obey," Sam blurts, desperate to get away from the damned hell beast. God, he hopes he never lays eyes on it again.

Cas nods. He bends down, removes the chains keeping Sam confined and lets the key drop. Sam flinches at the sound it makes when it hits the basement floor. "Come.”

Cas leads him upstairs and runs a hot bath. He puts fragrant bath salts in the water that Sam’s curious to try. He’s used bath salts on previous owners before but he hasn’t had the opportunity to try them on himself since he was in Azazel’s care.

"There you are. I am going to go for a bit. If you leave this tub before ten minutes have passed, I will chain you back up with Cerberus and you will stay there twice as long as before. Understood?"

The very mention of Cerberus has him whimpering. "I'll wait, I promise.”

"Get in." Cas turns to leave and pauses at the door. "I hope that one day there will be no need for threats. I’d like to be able to trust you as much as I trust my dog. And I certainly don’t want to clip your pretty wings to keep you from misbehaving but I will if I have to."

Sam winces as Castiel leaves, not daring to ask what the angel means by ‘wings’. It doesn't take much deductive reasoning to get the hint anyway. He sinks down into the warm water and wills himself to stay calm, wills his heart rate to slow.

It doesn't work. Sam's fear is drowning him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam's hopes to never lay eyes on Cerberus again die a quick death when he leaves the cold bath. He’s wrinkled like a damn prune so he _knows_ it’s been well over ten minutes and then _sees_ the demon dog making itself at home in the kitchen - with Cas.

Cas doesn't coo or talk to the animal with a cute voice. But his tone _is_ softer when he speaks to Cerberus. At the moment, Cas is scratching each head behind the ears in turn. He murmurs to them. Telling Cerberus he’s a good boy and other things Sam can't make out.

Sam bites the inside of his cheek and glares. Cas fucking _knows_ Sam's afraid of  Cerberus - apparently he doesn't care.

_Your mistake is thinking he'd care, you idiot._

"Do you and Cerberus need some privacy? In a room alone, maybe?” Sam snarks, trying to keep the terror out of his voice.

Cas looks up with a barely there smile and shakes his head. "Just giving him some much needed attention.”

Sam crosses his arms over himself. His guts twist with something ugly. "Whatever. Can I watch a movie?"

Cas lifts the middle head of the beast in his hands. He looks him directly in the eyes. "Do you think Sam deserves to watch a movie?" he asks softly, full of adoration.

 _Love_.

Cas loves the beast.

He doesn’t like it, doesn't want to see it. Doesn’t want it to change _anything_.

Sam sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "What if I watched it with you? I just need to wind down."  
  
Cerberus lets out a soft growl but then wags its tail.

Sam frowns.

Cas kisses Cerberus’s nose. "I think my good boys will come outside to play ball. Then we will watch a movie.”

"You expect _me_ to go out there with the murder machine?"  

“You aren't a murder machine are you?" Cas asks Cerberus, caressing each head.

The heads woof then Cerberus wiggles his butt.  
  
"It doesn't know me, Cas. So, yeah, it’s a murder machine when it comes to someone like _me_ ," Sam grouses then winces.

_Fuck. Not good. Don't call him Cas, what's wrong with you?_

The last time it had ended in accusations of manipulation. Surely calling him ‘Cas’ ends bad no matter what.

“Then come here." Cas reaches out a hand for Sam to grab. There's no anger in his voice. In fact, his wings dance happily on his back and he fucking _preens._

"I'd rather not," Sam says, staying put. He ignores Cas's hand. “You said he doesn't like people. Think I forgot? I'm not stupid.”

“Suit yourself.” Cas shoots Sam a dark look, wings raising then motions for Cerberus to follow him outside.

Sam's brand burns.

_Wrong choice._

It takes everything in Sam not to run right then. He takes a deep, cleansing breath and shuffles to the wide window and watches Cas play with Cerberus outside instead. He shivers from the chill but doesn't dare look for anything to cover up with. The basement is at the forefront of his mind and all the ways he could fuck up and end up back down there.

Cas takes his time playing with the demon dog in his backyard. They run around and play fetch. Cas can be heard through the thick, impenetrable walls of his home laughing at his beast. It makes him look so _normal._ Like a goddamn pet owner.

When Cas comes in he levels Sam with a look. “Under the sink are his bowls. Pull  them out and fill them with water.”

Sam nods seriously. He knows now isn't the time to be a sassy little shit. "All right.”  
  
He quickly does as asked while Cerberus watches Sam. Once the water is on the floor, he pushes Sam aside to drink.

Sam cringes and scoots further away. "Um... movie?"

Cas's face is unreadable as he takes Sam's hand and leads him to the living room.  
Cas sits on the couch and motions for Sam to sit next to him.

Sam licks his lips and presses flush against Cas. With the demon dog drinking close by, he doesn’t want to risk sitting far away.

Cas wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders. “Did you have a movie in mind?”

"Something funny and maybe a little scary," Sam says, glancing around in search of Cerberus. When he sees him creeping towards them instead of drinking water,Sam yelps and crawls into Cas's lap. "Don't let him get me."

Cas nuzzles Sams neck. He motions for Cerberus to lay down and the demon dog obeys with ease. "Don't worry, Sam"  
  
"Why not?" Sam gasps at the contact, remembering he’s naked on top of Cas.

"He won't harm you,” Cas says and runs his fingers through Sam's hair. “Not while you're so close to me.”

Sam moans and squirms, he can’t help it. As much as he hates Cas, his touch feels so _good_. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Cas kisses the nape of Sam's neck. “No matter how Cerberus feels about you, it doesn't change the fact he's a good, obedient boy.”

Sam moans again and his dick twitches.

Cas _bites_ the nape of Sam’s neck then sucks a mark into Sam’s skin. After a few heartbeats, Cas lifts Sam and unbuttons his own pants. Soon, Cas is nestling his cock between Sam's cheeks, right against his hole.

"Cas," Sam gasps, fully hard and straining for release as his head falls back and rests on Cas's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Cas shifts his hips, cock rubbing along Sam's hole. "I just want to feel you,” Cas rasps into Sams ear.  

“What about the movie?” Sam asks, trying to sound indifferent or bored but he _knows_ Cas can see and _feel_ what he's doing to Sam.

Cas chuckles. “Almost forgot.” He turns on the TV and, in less than a minute, a movie is chosen. Sam thinks it’s called All Cheerleaders Die but he can't be sure with Cas's hot dick against him, doing things to him he doesn't want to admit to or understand.

Cas slowly rolls his hips and pleasure hits Sam like a tidal wave. He trembles, frozen and unsure of how to react. “You _just_ want to feel me?”

“Yes. I've wanted to feel your hole against my cock for weeks.” Cas holds Sam tight so he can’t escape and lazily rocks his hips.

“So romantic,” Sam grits out. He eyes the movie but still can't make heads or tails of what's going on. “F-fuck, you seem big.”

“I am,” he purrs in Sam's ear before biting the sensitive skin. “And I _can_ be romantic, your sarcasm isn’t appreciated.”

Sam cringes when he sees Cerberus _staring_ at them, at Sam coming undone from nothing but Cas's dick against his hole _._ The demon dog is a _bit_ too interested in Sam's cock for his liking. It inches closer and Sam imagines the thing biting his dick off.

_No thanks._

“Can we continue this elsewhere? I don't like being watched.”

Cas is quiet long enough Sam starts to doubt that he'll say yes but then he pats Sam's thighs. “Yes, Sam. We aren't paying attention to the movie anyway.”

Sam scrambles off of Cas's lap and practically _runs_ to Cas's bedroom, Cerberus snarling behind him but thankfully the demon dog doesn't follow. Once there, Sam hesitates and winds up waiting for Cas to get into bed first - except he seems to be waiting too.

“What side do you prefer?”

"I'm a slave," Sam says, shaking his head. "I don't have a preferred side.”

Cas takes a moment to arrange his wings then beckons Sam over. Sam gathers his courage and joins Cas on the bed.

_It's not like I haven't done this before._

“Lay on your stomach,” Cas breathes hotly, making Sam's toes curl. “I'm not quite done touching you.”

Sam complies, rolling onto his belly because what good has fighting Cas done? It landed him in the basement, full of gnashing teeth and cold. He needs to readjust his gameplan.

Cas's fingers find Sam's hole. “This’ll be fun to play with.”

Sam’s hole clenches to keep Cas out despite his decision to be more obedient. “What? You aren't gonna -”

“I'm not trying to prep you for anal sex,” Cas growls, wings fluttering as he pulls Sam's cheeks apart. “I just want to see you a bit longer. I was worried that after your punishment with Cerberus we wouldn’t be close for quite some time. Glad I was wrong,” he says then places kisses along Sam's thighs before his mouth travels along the swell of Sam's ass.

Sam bites into the pillow beneath him to keep from getting loud and starts to rut against the bed.

“No,” Cas says, low and soft but powerful all the same. “Don't move.”

Sam shivers, hands fisting the sheets as he halts his thrusts. It's _weird_ laying this way, feeling his cheeks spread apart. Cas's eyes are _on_ him. His breath is ragged from arousal. Sam's brand confirms it.

But Cas won't move any further besides a mouth and fingers in his hole, spreading him even further apart. He doesn’t fingerfuck him. His fingers are as still as Sam's hips except for the occasional twist to make Sam's hole looser. Meanwhile Sam's cock is hard and leaking against the bed and he _wants_. He gets up on his hands and knees, grateful Cas doesn't object when he arches his ass into Cas's fingers.

The mood eventually shifts from Cas keeping still to seeking his own release. He's pumping his fist over his cock, Sam _knows_ because he keeps looking over his shoulder and is struck by how _hot_ Cas is. He might hate his owner but it's impossible to ignore how attractive he is. His eyes are heavy lidded and full of a hunger Sam has rarely seen in him, not like this. Cas is _wrecked_ as he twists his fingers inside Sam, just barely, and fucks his own fist even faster.

 _He's aiming his dick_.

Oh god.

Sam doesn't try to get away. It's too late, Cas is already coming and _marking_ Sam's ass, which sends Sam over the edge, too.

It's only when he's coming down from the high that he notices Cas rubbing his own come into Sam's skin, a soft moan leaving him as he admires his own handiwork.

If Sam wasn't going to hell before, he's sure reserved a seat in the coldest, darkest circle now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to bubbles for the idea regarding Cerberus! And hazel for her concrit. Next chapter you guys are gonna learn about Cas's past. What made him this way. All that good stuff! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos so far! You mean more to me than you'll ever know. Please consider leaving them on this chapter too if you like what you read!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Bex (AnOddSock) for pinpointing problem areas. You made this chapter better!

With a sigh, Sam folds another shirt - Cas's - and looks up to meet Cas's gaze, a flush growing on his cheeks. “You keep watching me.”

Cas shifts closer on the couch, rubbing his mouth and fingers along Sam's overheated skin. One hand lands on his bare hip. “Where else would I look?”

"Makes it hard to forget what you did to me," Sam admits, shame twisting his guts. He _wants_ to forget and he _can't_.

“What's that?” Cas asks, lips tilting upward.

"Playing with my ass. Marking me with your come.”

Sam's not even sure how _long_ ago it happened. The days run together in Cas’s home.

A pleased noise escapes Cas and he slides his palm down Sam's arm. “I enjoyed it.”

“You made that pretty clear.”

Cas is about to say something but someone knocks on the front door. Cerberus growls low and Cas instructs Cerberus to sit with his hand.   
  
"Sam... You can go to the library or your room for now."

Sam doesn't move. “Why?”

"I’m giving you a break from your chores,” Cas answers with a stiff smile and scoots off his seat to go pet Cerberus.

"Bullshit," Sam says. He gets up and marches over to Cas, putting on an air of confidence he doesn’t feel and strokes a hand along Cas's sternum. The murder machine is _right there._ Sam's being an idiot and he can't stop. Not yet. "Something’s wrong."

"I don't know who's here.”

Sam tries not to glare. “Don't think I can handle it?”

Cas turns his face and kisses Sam full on the mouth. There's another knock on the door. "You can but I'm not ready to share you yet. Go."

"The truth comes out," Sam mutters, pressing flush against Cas. "Fine."   
  
Sam walks away after one more irritated kiss but doesn't go far - far enough he rounds the corner into a hallway out of sight but can still hear what's happening.

“What do you want?" Cas asks when the door opens, clearly unhappy. Cerberus growls and Cas hushes him.

"You've been away for weeks. No one's really seen you. Don't you think it's rude to not stay in contact?" The first voice is full of seething accusations and all around unfriendliness.

“We are worried for you.” The second voice is gentle. Genuine. Calm. Sam might even _like_ the owner of the voice if they weren't an angel. 

“I'm on a leave of absence.” Cas doesn't sound as confident as Sam's used to hearing. His voice his smaller, less powerful.

“Your darling Gadreel is lovesick," the first voice says, clearly not giving a shit about tact or feelings. "I got tired of hearing him pining for you."

"Being friends with someone and missing them does not make someone lovesick, Michael.”  
  
"It _is_ nice to see you, Gadreel,” Cas says softly, so soft Sam almost doesn't catch it.

" _You’d_ be Castiel’s mate if he hadn't abandoned us.”   
  
Projection much?   
  
Clearly this Michael guy is into Cas.

"How is your slave settling in?” Gadreel asks.

"He's fine. And he isn't a slave."

Sam frowns, biting his lip hard to keep quiet. It’s difficult to resist the urge to argue and point to facts that say _yes_ , Sam is a slave.   
  
"Yes he is. And I want to see him. I want to see the subhuman with my own eyes. I want to understand why you're so obsessed.”

"No, Michael." Cas’s voice wavers. He sounds like a kid standing up to his bully. He's saying ‘no’ but there's no strength behind the word.

There's a creak on the floor. The sound of footsteps. Michael is standing even closer to Cas. Sam knows it without even looking.   
  
"Why not?" Michael asks, voice soft and silky - but danger lurks underneath.

"He's not ready for visitors.”

Cerberus barks a warning and there's a shift in the air.

Scared. Cas is _scared_ of Michael. Sam can _feel_ it.

"That's quite a shame," Michael says and Sam wants to throw punches. "I would love to break him in for you. I’ve seen his file. I know he was with Azazel. I know he never stays with his owners longer than a year. I know none have been able to send him to a training facility. This needs to change, Castiel. You're too soft to bend him to your will. I need you to understand what you have to do.”

"Even if I were to send Sam for training, I'd never hand him over to you."   
  
"I wouldn't have said it in those words but Michael's right,” Gadreel grudgingly admits. “He needs training from a professional.”

Training? No. A facility would tear him down to nothing. And Cas is okay with that just as long as it isn't from Michael?   
  
"You've _fallen_ ," Michael rumbles. “You're sinning and you don't even care.”  

“It's none of your business.”

"It _is_ my business." If Gadreel wasn't with him, who knows what Michael would do? If Cerberus was in the basement, Sam would be worried about Michael hurting Cas physically. The intimidation and pushy behavior are red flags in Sam’s mind. "He's a slave. He’s meant to be fucked and broken. You aren't supposed to turn against your own kind and take an abomination as a mate. What the hell is wrong with you, Castiel? He's barely even _human_.”

“Nothing is wrong with me.”

“ _Michael_ ,” Gadreel warns.

Michael huffs. "What do _you_ want?"

“Stop being insufferable or I'll be forced to take action.” 

Sam can't quite wrap his head around what's happening. It seems big. If Michael were a nobody, Sam’s sure he would have been laughed off the porch. Instead, the situation is barely contained.   
  
"By the way," Michael says, this time to Cas. "Your little slave is close. I can hear his heart beating."

Sam's blood runs cold and he's _sure_ Michael will look for him - but Cerberus saves the day with a snarl and gnashing of teeth.

“Please leave, Michael.”

There's the barest whisper of wings and Sam knows Michael and Gadreel are gone. Immediately, he’s torn between wanting to run and wanting to confront Cas.

He steps into the light before he can think better of it.

“We need to talk.”

“Do we?” Cas's wings twitch in irritation.

"Yes," Sam says, raising his chin defiantly. "Come with me to the library."   
  
It's a place Sam feels safe. A place where he feels more in control. And he's grasping at any shred of control he can find.

"Try that again and I will consider the idea." Cas’s tone is cool but it doesn't make Sam cringe. He's heard too much. Cas's vulnerability is on display for Sam - this is the time to take advantage of it.

Sam takes a deep, cleansing breath and steps closer to Cas. He hesitates before pressing his hands against Cas's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Please come with me."

“As you wish. Although I can't say I'm happy to join you when you disobey direct orders.”

Once in the library, Sam motions to the big, inviting chair that can easily fit them both.

_Don't straddle his lap._

“What brought this on?” Cas asks, a furrow between his brows when Sam sits on the floor in front of the chair. “Besides staying when I _told_ you to go.”

“What's your job title?” Sam asks, nuzzling Cas's knees with his nose.

“Why?” Cas buries his hands in Sam's hair and tugs harshly so Sam will look up at him. “You never cared before.”

Sam turns his head and kisses Cas's wrist despite the grip in his hair. “I wanna know how you met Michael.”

“No,” Cas hisses, moving his hand to Sam's chin, grip painful. “Do _not_ shower me with fake affection when you're asking me something so difficult.”

Sam frowns hard, staring deep into Cas's eyes. " _You_ are the one who connected us, Cas. It's not _my_ fault my body likes to be close to yours."  

“I'm not talking about this.” Cas's fingers _dig_ into Sam. It’ll take a dose of angelic healing to avoid developing bruises on his face. He's pretty sure.

“Why not?” Sam asks, trying to avoid wincing in pain.

"There is no point in bringing up the past.We can only move forward, together." Cas's grip lessens on Sam's face and he tugs on Sam until he crawls into Cas's lap and straddles him - exactly what he's been trying to avoid.

"But I don't even _know_ you. I don't know what you do for work. I don’t know your passions. How can you expect me to move forward with you when you aren't much more than a stranger?"

“You can ask me anything. Except that,” Cas says, leaning in to nip at Sam's jawline.

“Except what?”

Cas places his hands firmly on Sam's hips. "Do _not_ ask me about my past. Don't ask me about my job, and above all else, _don’t_ ask me about Michael."

Sam's breath hitches. "He _hurt_ you, didn't he?"

Cas's eyes flash a brighter blue as his face hardens. "I won't warn you again, Sam. Stop talking about this."

"He _raped_ you," Sam says, ignoring Cas. "You were terrified. You sounded like how I feel around you when you get angry.”

Cas stands up then and turns and dumps Sam in the chair. He puts his hands on the arms of it and leans over Sam, getting in his space. The air sizzles between them with fury. "Not another word. I _will_ _not_ hear of this anymore.”

"You forced me into a bond, I can talk about whatever the hell I want," Sam says, voice dropping low. "Michael did unspeakable things to you. Cas, it's not your fault he hurt you. But what you've done to me _is_ your fault.”

Cas's face twists and he lashes out, turning to knock a pile of books to the floor. His wings stretch wide like he's about to take flight as he flips over the table in the middle of the library, the crash making Sam wince.

Sam stiffens, getting ready to run. "Just cause you don't like what I'm saying doesn't mean I'm wrong.”

Cas hurls a hard covered book at Sam, missing him by more than a foot. “Shut up!”

"Or what?" Sam demands, getting up.  

The next book _does_ hit Sam. "Enough!”

Sam yelps in surprise, watching Cas through angry tears. "Fuck you, Cas.”

“Get out! Get out of my sight!”

“ _This_ is why I don’t love you. I can't _trust_ you,” Sam spits and stalks off to his room.

 

* * *

  


Hours later, Cas knocks on Sam's door and enters quietly. Sam moves into the fetal position, pretending Cas isn't there.

Cas sits on the bed next to Sam and curls a wing around him in a protective (possessive?) arch. "Sam. I have done some thinking."

“And what's that?” Sam asks coolly.

“You were right… to a point.”

Sam’s still angry. He's rotting from the inside out from bitterness but he touches Cas's wing with tentative fingertips regardless. The bond pulls him in. He's in Cas's orbit and can’t escape. "What part was I right about?"    
  
"If we are to be mates, you must be able to trust me. So I need to be more open with you,” Cas replies quietly.

“I'm listening.”

“You were right about Michael." He spits the name like a curse. " He did..." Cas pauses, struggling for the word. "Rape me.”

"I knew it." Sam fights for breath. "You sounded so scared."

"I was terrified.” Cas doesn’t look at Sam but he fumbles for Sam's hand.

Sam gives Cas's hand a squeeze. “You guys don't have prisons? No consequences for something like this?”

“There's no point, Sam,” Cas says, sighing through his nose. “You don't understand who Michael is. Who _I_ am.”

"Did he..." Sam swallows hard. "It was really bad. Wasn't it?"

Cas is quiet for a few beats. "He put an Enochian collar on me. To dampen my angelic powers and essentially make me human. He did this in my sleep. I don't remember how many times... Just that in the morning, I had my blood and his come dripping down my legs."

"Cas," Sam whispers, pressing closer to him. "Did it keep happening after that?"

Cas swallows back tears and looks up towards the ceiling. "It did.”  

It hurts to breathe.   
  
"Cas. It _really_ wasn't your fault. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Cas chokes out. Then he clears his throat.

“Thank you for telling me.” For a moment, empathy surges inside himself for Cas. It warms the ice around his heart.

_Maybe we can start fresh._

Cas takes Sam's face in his hands, kissing him sweet and soft. "I think hitting you with that book is punishment enough for what happened."

The good feelings stutter to a stop and Sam fights the urge to pull away without Cas's permission.

_No. I can't fix him. Can't help him. I have to guard my heart._

“I should get back to my chores,” Sam says when he's able to string words together. He pushes his feelings down deep and hopes Cas will be too distracted with his own shit to care about Sam's quiet rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, visitors, and tantrums, oh my! Did I miss any tags? Lemme know! 
> 
> As always, if you liked this chapter, please leave kudos if you haven't already or a comment. 
> 
> Curious to hear what you guys think/want to happen next! Now is also the time to bring up kinks I haven't explored but you really want to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lands in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the quick beta, Bex!

“I have to leave for a few hours.”

Sam doesn't look away from his book even though he's no longer reading it. "You here to restrain me?" Sam snarks. It's easier than giving into the terror of what being in chains alone would do to him.

"No,” Cas says softly. "I just wanted you to know that I will be away. Cerberus will protect you and I won't be gone long. I have something to pick up."

Sam lowers his book at blinks at Cas slowly. Did he hear him right?   
  
"Why? Why not chain me up?"

Cas licks his lips. "I think I need to put more trust in you, Sam."

Sam follows Cas's tongue, a furrow between his brows. "Seriously? You really mean that?"

“I mean it.”

_Then why not chain up the fucking demon dog? You know damn well he won't protect me._

“You want a goodbye kiss?” he asks instead.

“Thank you for remembering,” Cas replies and squeezes Sam's knee.

"I try."

Partly true. Sam hasn’t tried much lately. He's busy rebuilding his walls and being cold but polite. He can't do that right now, though.

Cas needs more from him.

Cas likes it when Sam instigates kisses. A part of him really doesn't want to - not after the tantrum and bullshit with Michael but he’s obligated to at least try. So he lays a hand on Cas's knee as well, heart thumping. Then, a few beats later, he brushes his lips along Cas's in a chaste kiss.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You're welcome. When can I expect you back?”

"An hour, maybe two." Cas takes Sam's hand and kisses his knuckles.

Sam's stomach flips at the extra kisses. "Anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

"Just relax and enjoy your book." Cas places one more kiss on Sam's cheek then gets up to leave. "I'll see you soon.”

_Relax? Yeah right._

“Okay, Cas.”

Three hours later, after Sam has angsted to Hell and back, Cas returns. Sam knows because the murder machine whines instead of growls and moves out of the way so Cas can get inside Sam's room.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas says, peeking in.

Sam drops his book. “Hey.”

“I have something for you.”

Cas’s energy is completely different. He seems anxious. Excited. He's holding something behind his back and Sam burns to know what it is.

"What?" Sam shakes his head. "Why would you have something for me?"

"It’s a gift. Come here, Sam... Sit on the edge of the bed. Please.”

"Okay.” Sam gulps and sits up, scooting to the edge of the bed. "I'm getting freaked out," he says before he can stop himself.

Cas gets on his knees and strokes the top of Sam's thighs. "Don't be afraid." He places the box in Sam's lap. "It's very important to me that you have this, Sam."

"Cas.” Sam shakes as he opens the box and gets a look at what's inside. A stethoscope. Not just any stethoscope but a Littmann like Cas's. And there’s an engraving on it. Sam's name. And a funny little symbol. Enochian? Is that Cas’s name in Enochian? Or maybe a love note? "I don't know what to say."

Cas strokes his fingers along Sam’s name then places the stethoscope around Sam's neck. “This gift is important to me. It means a lot that you accepted it. Do you like it?"

"I've never really owned anything before," Sam admits. "Even with Azazel, nothing was really _mine_. I can't say I share this kink of yours... But seeing my name on something? On this stethoscope? Yeah, Cas. Yeah. I like it."

Cas beams like Sam gave him the world. "I would like to give you more things in the future. But _this_ gift means the most to me. It's not so much a kink as it is an experience. It will connect us on a higher level. Always.”   
  
"I'm getting that. That it means the most. You don't need to get me anything else."   
  
If Sam's feeling _this_ good over something he doesn't even care about, getting something he actually wants would fuck him up royally. Possibly forever.

Cas moves closer then, his hands sliding to Sam's waist. "I'd like to, though. Is there anything you need?”

"No. No, everything I need is here already."

"It is?"

Cas sounds hopeful, as if he can't believe that this is real. Or that he's hoping that Sam means _him_ , that _Cas_ is all Sam needs.

_Oh no._

“Within reason, yeah,” Sam answers carefully. “You shouldn't be on the floor. That's where _slaves_ sit.”

“It is.” Cas nods and removes the stethoscope from Sam’s neck, pushing lightly on his chest. “Lay down for me. We need to break in your present.”

Sam obeys and tries to calm the wild thumping of his heart as Cas settles on top of him.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Sam starts having panic attacks every time he enters or even _sees_ the bathroom. It takes time to connect the dots but when it does, it hits him like a hurricane. So many violations happened to him in the bathroom. Every time he sees it, he's expecting another violation to occur.   
  
Just because he sometimes wants to soften towards Cas and _try_ to be civil, doesn't mean he forgives the humiliation he's endured thus far. It doesn't mean he wants more.   
  
So when Cas corners him, he balks.

"Sam,” Cas says firmly. "Your hair is getting greasy."

Sam flushes hot with shame at Cas pointing it out so bluntly. "So?"

"So you need to shower. Come on. I'll shower with you. We can do it together."

"Can't I just lean my head over the kitchen sink and wash it that way?" Sam asks, anxiety building. "Why does it have to be an actual shower?"

Cas crosses his arms. "You need to get over whatever this thing is that is making you anxious.  You're _going_ to shower.”

Sam's lower lip trembles and tears threaten to spill but he swallows them back. His shoulders slump in defeat and he averts his gaze. "Fine."

"Good. Come on then." He directs Sam down the hall and Sam follows but when he catches sight of the bathroom he whimpers and freezes in place.

"Please! Don't make me!"

Cas turns and takes Sam's face in his hands. "I'm going to make this nice for you, Sam. Let's replace whatever is bothering you with something good. But I'm going to be honest with you - if you don't move of your own free will, I'll force you. I don't _want_ to - but I will.”

Sam cringes at the threat. “How do you plan on making it nicer?”

"I'll wash you myself. I'll massage your shoulders."

"You'll wash me? Where?" Sam's voice cracks and he bites his lip.

"I will wash your hair for you. Your chest and arms and legs. Whatever you would like me to wash."

Sam shivers and nods. It’s not like he hasn’t already experienced Cas's fingers in his ass. This is a step back as far as he’s concerned. "Okay."

Cas gestures towards the bathroom and Sam grips him tight as they enter, chest heaving. Cas turns the shower on and adjusts the temperature. "You're doing good, Sam."

_Good. Good, I'm good._

Sam's cock rubs against Cas as he passes him and forces himself to stand under the spray with a pathetic whine. "I hate this."

“You’re fine.” Cas undresses and folds his wings tight on his back, joining Sam in the shower. As soon as he's close enough, he grabs shampoo and begins to massage it into Sam's hair.

“It doesn't feel fine.”

“It will.”

Sam's breath catches in his throat and he presses into the contact. "You feel good, at least.”

Cas places a kiss onto Sam's shoulder. "I’m glad.”   
  
"Kinda taking your sweet time though, aren't you?"

“I want you to enjoy this.” He guides Sam beneath the water, washing the soap from his hair.

Once finished with that portion, Sam turns to lick at Cas's throat. He's gripping at anything he possibly can to distract himself from the shower and how scared he is. That means lavishing Cas with attention - which honestly isn't bad anyway.   

“You’re such a sweet little thing.” Pleasure pulses through the bond. He cups his hand around the base of Sam's skull and pulls him down for another kiss.

"Fuck," Sam moans and kisses Cas back, feeling drunk. His hands fall to Cas's hips and he gives him a little squeeze. " You gonna keep washing me?"  

Cas kisses Sam once more then falls to his knees. He soaps up Sam's ankles and feet as Sam watches. "How does it feel down there?" he rasps.

"Just fine,” Cas replies. He starts to massage his way up Sam's legs to his upper thighs. He bends forward to place a kiss on Sam's cock. "I want to touch you here."

Sam winces even as his dick twitches. “You can _wash_ me there... But if you mean a blowjob, I'm gonna have to say no."

Cas gives Sam's cock one more kiss then stands up, soaped up hands traveling around Sam's waist to his ass. His fingers slide down Sam's crack. He doesn’t linger, just washes. Then his hands move to Sam's cock and balls, cleaning him efficiently. “Now rinse.”

Sam gets down on his knees, copying Cas's movements. "You don't want me to clean you?”

Cas's breath hitches. "If you'd like to."

Sam and lathers up his hands before getting a grip on Cas and gently jacks him while his other hand washes his legs and feet. He’s moving slow enough he knows Cas won’t come - the point is to tease and distract Sam from how horrible it is being in the shower. How much he wants to flee.

"It's nice to be touched by you without me asking you to."

"Yeah," Sam rasps, nodding. "And it's nice to not be forced into it.”

Cas ignores Sam’s words and turns for him, lifting his wings so that they don't hit Sam.

Sam doesn't dare touch Cas's hole. He washes his ass cheeks, though. His lower back. Soon, he's finished and Sam lets out a shaky breath as he stands, legs like jello. Ready to collapse. “We should go, yeah?”

"Yes. My wings will need grooming.”

Sam steps out of the shower, shivering as he's hit with a chill. "Towel?"

In response, Cas gets a fluffy towel from the cupboard and wraps it lovingly around Sam.

Sam sighs with relief and clings to the towel. "Thank you."

“I'd like you to help me with my wings.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Sam asks, anxiety filling him.

"It's nothing that will harm you. I simply need help re-adjusting feathers," Cas huffs.

"Who usually helps you with your wings?" Sam holds the towel tight against himself like a shield.

"I usually do it myself. It's... difficult."

"Really?" Sam pauses, licking his lips. "Why not ask Gadreel? Bet he'd love that."

"I never thought to ask him.” The words leave Cas so easily it's hard to imagine he could be lying.

"Fine," Sam sighs out. "We should go somewhere else to do it though, right? The living room or bedroom, maybe.”

Cas secures his towel around his waist and heads to the living room and motions for them to sit in a big, comfortable chair near the fireplace. “Sit in the chair.”

Sam does and Cas kneels, facing away from Sam as he stretches his wings. Sam starts hesitantly straightening out feathers. "Like this?"

"Mmm, yes. That's perfect."

"Which feathers should I fix first? Does it matter?" Sam asks, biting his lip.

"Just make sure they're all lying flat,” Cas replies, looking over his shoulder at Sam.

Cas's eyes on him is making Sam shaky. He touches a loose feather. "What about this one?”  

Cas's wings shiver. "That one might come right out. Pull on it.”  

Sam licks his lips and gently tugs on the loose feather. "Does this feel good? Me touching your wings?"

“Yes,” Cas gasps when the feather comes loose.

“How good?” He places the stray feather on the floor before returning to Cas's wings.

Pleasure shoots through the bond. “You're arousing me.”

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam asks seriously, backing off a little.

"No, Sam. Keep going. Please."

"In a second." Sam bites his lip and gets out of the chair, crawling into Cas's lap so their dicks slide together. Then he buries his hands in Cas's wings, grinding against him. "I think this is a better position."

"Sam.” Cas moans his name. His hands squeeze Sam's ass as he nuzzles Sam's throat, shifting his wings so that they encircle Sam.

Sam whines, lifting his ass so Cas's dick nestles between his cheeks. "Yeah, Cas?" he asks, continuing to stroke and caress Cas's wings.  

Cas nips at Sam's ear. "I want to make love to you."

“I can't. Isn't this enough?” Sam asks, trembling but he doesn't run from Cas. Not that he could get away even if he tried.

“I want you so badly,” Cas growls, thrusting so his cock brushes over Sam's hole.

“But you'll listen, right?” Sam gasps, not really believing Cas will listen but _god_ he hopes he does.

“Yes,” Cas hisses unhappily. “I'll listen.”

Sam licks along Cas's neck and grinds down on him. "You don't need to stop moving. I just can't do anal sex. I'll do anything else you want."

“How's this?” Cas asks, wrapping a hand around Sam's dick.

"Fuck," Sam hisses, hands moving faster in Cas's wings. "Keep going."

Cas sucks a hickey into Sam's neck as he jacks his hand faster over Sam's cock.

"Do you wanna come in my mouth?" Sam pants in Cas's ear.

“God yes. I want that Sam,” Cas breathes before pulling Sam into a kiss.

"Gonna come. Don't follow so I can taste you."

And then he does, making a mess on Cas's belly.

"Beautiful." Cas takes Sam's chin in his hand and kisses him sweetly. His fingers tighten in Sam's hair and he nudges Sam lower in indication of where he wants Sam to go. Where he wants his _mouth_ to go.

Sam wastes no time doing what Cas wants and sucks him down in one easy glide, humming around him.

“ _Fuck_ , Sam.” Cas's wings shudder in pleasure as Sam bobs his head in earnest.

A few thrusts into Sam's mouth is all it takes before Cas comes with a harsh cry and Sam coughs before taking what he's given. Once he's sure Cas is done, Sam pulls off. “Wow.”

“That was wonderful,” Cas says, reaching out to cradle Sam's face.

"Really?"

“I wouldn't say it if it weren't true.”

“Okay.”

"I want you to have this,” Cas says and reaches for the discarded feather. After a few heartbeats he presses it into Sam's hand.

Sam blinks and runs his fingers over the feather. "Okay... But why?"

Cas strokes Sam's face again. "You've made me very happy. This has been such an intimate afternoon.”

Sam's stomach becomes heavy with dread. "You mean the blowjob?"

“The shower, the blowjob, the wing grooming,” Cas lists off while smiling.

_God. He's so fucking oblivious._

“Wing grooming?” Sam presses even though he _knows_ this can only end bad. Cas is _way_ too fucking happy for the grooming to mean anything good.

Cas pulls Sam back into his lap and squeezes his ass. “It's something that only mates do,” he breathes, nuzzling Sam's neck.

“I... what does that mean, exactly? In human terms, what's the equivalent?"

“I suppose it's the equivalent to being married. We were connected by the bond, yes, but you grooming my wings and me _letting_ you strengthened us in a way that cannot be broken.”  

_No._

"We're married?" Sam repeats and terror envelopes him; it feasts on his skin and bones.

Cas releases one of Sam's ass cheeks and strokes Sam's chest. "Yes, only being mated is more permanent.”

Sam tries to swallow back his tears. "What will happen when I die?"  

“I’ll mourn you." Cas brushes Sam's hair behind his ear. "Mourn your physical form. And I'll visit you in Heaven as often as I can.”

“What if I go to Hell? Could you follow me there?"

"You won't go to Hell. You have demon blood in you, yes, but you are being cleansed. Purified of it." Cas’s eyes flash grace-blue. "If by the slim chance you _do_ enter Hell, I will come for you. I will descend upon Hell and tear it apart until I find you. Then I will raise you from perdition and your spirit will go to Heaven.”

“I need to process this,” Sam whispers.

"What is there to process?" Cas asks, raising a brow. “It’s done. This is your life now. This is what I have been telling you all along. I saved you, Sam. I saved you from damnation.”  

Sam shakes his head, feeling faint and sick. He needs a nice, long cry. "That's not what I need to process. Can I go to my room, please?"

“I suppose,” Cas sighs and removes his hands from Sam's body. "Don't forget the feather." 

Sam stands with difficulty, feather in hand and legs weak. His body doesn't want him to leave _Cas._ Cas, his husband, his fucking _mate_ \- whether he wants him to be or not. Sam forces himself to walk away, his entire being, his _soul,_ aware of Cas's eyes on him. 

It's a not so friendly reminder that choice and space are an illusion - Sam only has what Cas is willing to give, and freedom isn't on that list.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presents, orgasms, and information that upsets poor Sammy! What other ways would you like me to torture him? Maybe I can make it happen! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
